Say no to drugs
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell Title: Say no to drugs Word Count: 2284 Rating: Teen Fandom: Finding Carter Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand Characters: Dad/Carter Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Carter's Dad spanks her for taking drugs and ending up in the hospital. Notes & Warnings: SPANKING of a teen by her Dad.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell Title: Say no to drugs Word Count: 2284 Rating: Teen Fandom: Finding Carter Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Wooden Hand Characters: Dad/Carter Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Carter's Dad spanks her for taking drugs and ending up in the hospital. Notes &amp; Warnings: Spanking of a teen by her Dad.

Carter woke up disoriented and groggy. She couldn't remember the night before or where she was. It looked familiar but at the same time it didn't. She was still trying to focus when she spotted her Dad in a chair sleeping. She shook her head and realized she was in his bed that's why it was familiar. The memories of the drugs she'd taken, her seizures, and the hospital came flooding back to her. She quietly got up to leave when she got a bit shaky.

"That's the after effects of the drugs you took." Her Dad said.

Carter blushed and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as your gonna be when I get through with you."

Carter started laughing,

"Dad, wow, that's so cliche. Makes me think you're going to try and spank me."

"I am."

"What? No way in hell!"

"Yes way. I'm your father and you deserve it."

"I'll call the cops! That's abuse!"

"I don't really think you want me to call your mom."

"Yes I really would, oh wait you mean Elizabeth."

"She's a cop."

"Look, she pissed me off. She had me trailed. She said she trusted me and lied right to my face and had her old partner trail me."

"Yes she did do all of that because she doesn't want to lose you again."

"Okay but, you see my point."

"I see that you got mad and ran to drugs, I'm going to make sure that next time, you run to me instead. I won't lose you to something as stupid as drugs because Elizabeth pissed you off"

"I won't let you spank me. End of story."

"I'm not asking for your permission. Use the bathroom get some breakfast then we're going to take care of this."

"I'm not hungry and that's not happening!"

Carter, still a bit dizzy, slowly made her way to her room and got some clothes. She decided that a shower would feel wonderful. She stood in the hot downpour and let the heat soak into her bones. When the water started to cool, she got out, towel dried, and got dressed. Her stomach started growling and she guessed she was hungry after all.

She rummaged through the kitchen and found last night's pizza and fries. That sounded heavenly so with a quick heat in the microwave, she grabbed a drink and headed into the living room, turned on the TV and ate.

Twenty minutes later, she heard her dad coming down the stairs and her stomach dropped. 'Was he really going to spank her?' she thought. 'No that's just what parents say to scare you in to behaving. Mom never threatened to spank me.'

"You find something to eat?"

"Yeah. Where's everyone else?"

"Your Mo... Elizabeth took them out for the day so we could have some time to talk about what you did and why."

"Okay."

"You know we don't eat in the living room."

"Oops Sorry, Mom and I always ate in the living room on Saturday morning while we watch cartoons."

"Take you dishes to the kitchen please."

She did as he asked but headed to the stairs in case he was serious about spanking her. She got two steps up when she heard her Dad's loud voice,

"Carter, get back in here. We have something to take care of."

Slowly she walked back into the living room. She stepped in and leaned again the doorframe as far away from her Dad as she could get.

"What can I do for you Dad?"

"You can get your butt over my knee because I am going to spank you for taking drugs."

"Hell no, not happening. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Fine, let's talk then you can decide if a spanking is warranted or not."

"I'll save you the trouble, NOT! Is my answer."

"Come sit down. I promise I won't do anything but talk to you without a warning first."

She reluctantly walked over and sat down next to her Dad. He held out his arms and she sat back against him and let him hold he tight.

"Listen to what I have to say okay?"

"Yeah, I can at least do that."

"Almost 16 years ago I became a Dad for the first time and I was blessed with two beautiful girls not just one. I was on top of the world. Three years later, the most unthinkable thing happened, one of my girls was kidnapped and it nearly broke me and Elizabeth." He choked up a bit and wiped at his eyes.

Carter felt a little teary eyed listening to him talk.

"Life changed forever that day. The three of us were lost without you but we carried on because life is like that. We found out that we were going to be parents again not too long after and we were as scared as we were excited. Grant was born early. He weighted only a few pounds and wasn't expected to live and the thought of losing another child was devastating. Thank God he lived. Our life was guarded but we lived it the best we could without you. Then praise God, the police from a state over called and said they found you. We called Grammy and Pop Pop to sit with your brother and sister and drove as fast as we could to get to you. It was a miracle. Our beautiful three year old grew into a lovely young woman and we were so grateful to get a second chance with you. We knew it would be a struggle but we would get through it. Elizabeth didn't want to leave your side. She wanted to show you trust but she was too fragile to let you totally out of her site so she asked her old partner to make sure you were okay. She knows you love your Mom because she's all you know, but she did take you from us and Elizabeth couldn't bare to have that happen again. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Well you find out and you storm out without letting her explain. Then you run straight to another thing that could have taken you away from us, drugs. I'm sorry if you don't agree with me or my methods, but I need to make sure that taking any drugs again doesn't cross your mind."

"I said I get it, I won't do it again."

"Can you imagine our faces when we got the call that you took something that was giving you seizures and you were in the hospital in critical condition? We could loose you again. We rushed to your side. It took a day but once you were out of the woods, I promised you and myself that I would make sure this never happened again. I intend to keep that promise!"

There was silence in the room. Carter and her Dad were softly crying. She did deserve to be punished but the thought of a spanking made her mouth dry and her stomach tense. She slowly got up, turned to look at her Dad and said,

"Warranted, what do I do now?"

He gently brought her to his side, guided her over his lap, pulled her into position by tightly holding her to his stomach with his left hand, raised her skirt and brought his hand down hard with the first of many swats.

She was in a totally different head space when she felt herself being guided into position. 'You picked a hell of a day to wear a skit Carter!' She admonished herself. She was quickly brought to the here and now when the first swat landed on her never been spanked backside and she yelped,

"Owe, not so hard."

"Sweetheart, there is a reason why a spanking is a punishment."

"OWWW, it hurts! Stop!"

"It's supposed to hurt as a reminder of how much we hurt seeing you lifeless hanging between life and death." He said with an unusually hard swat.

"AHH, I'm sorry." She cried out.

"We've got a long way to go. You might try not to wear yourself out."

Swat, swat swat, swat, swat.

She couldn't help but try to get off his knee. She wiggled, and squirmed. She kicked and reached her hand back. Dad had her left armed trapped between her and his stomach. He easily grabbed her right hand and held it at the small of her back. All the while his swats kept coming and coming.

"Please, I'm sorry." She begged.

"Me too, but I don't plan on repeating this ever!"

"I'll never take anything that isn't prescription!" She cried kicking with all her might.

Her Dad shifted her trapping her legs as he started working on her sit spots and top of thigh. He kept a slow steady pace making sure she felt the swat he gave before moving on to another one. She fought until she couldn't fight any more and broke down and sobbed. Once he noticed the change in her crying he gave her two more to each sit spot and stopped.

She didn't realize he'd stopped. She had tears and snot running all over her face. Her Dad let her legs and hand free, reached some tissues and handed them to her. He started rubbing her back. After she cleaned up her face, she got up. He tried to comfort her by pulling her into his lap but she pulled away and she yelled,

"Don't touch me."

She turned and ran to her room trying hard to rub the sting out of her backside. She flung her self on to her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

When she woke up she found that she was covered up. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She tried to roll over but the sting in her butt made her turn back over onto her tummy rather quickly. She laid there feeling sorry for herself. She got up and looked for her phone and laptop but didn't find either. She was startled by a knock on the door.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"It's your Dad can I come in?"

"No, go away."

"We need to talk."

"I think your hand said all I want to hear today."

"I'm sorry I had to do that."

"No you're not."

"Can I at least open the door so I don't have to talk to it and not you?"

"Fine."

He opened the door but didn't step inside. She turned to look at him, arms crossed over her chest, with a glare on her face.

"What do you want?"

"First of all I wanted to say that I don't like to punish any of my kids but it's my job as a Dad to keep you all safe and sometimes that means I get the unpleasant job of spanking you."

"Got it bye."

"I'm not done."

"Okay what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? she yelled. "AM I OKAY? Hell no! My ass hurts so bad that I can't sit down, my head is pounding from all of the crying, and my voice is hoarse from all the yelling out in pain."

"Exactly how you should feel physically after a spanking. I was wondering about how you feel mentally? I brought you some Tylenol for the headache."

"You beat my ass for taking drugs and then you bring me some. Kind of hypocritical isn't it?"

"There's a big difference and you know it. Don't make me come swat you. I'm genuinely concerned and you know it. You agreed it was warranted don't forget that!"

She took a deep breath and calmed down. She didn't understand it but tears started running down her cheeks. She turned to look at her dad, he saw the tears, set down the medicine and pulled Carter into his arms.

"It's okay baby girl. You'll be okay. I've got you."

He held her tight, rubbed her back and dropped a kiss on her head, as he continued to tell her it would be okay. He let her cling to him and cry it out.

"Daddy, I was so scared. I couldn't stop shaking."

"I know baby. I've got you. You're okay and we're going to get through this together."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I forgive you. I hope I got the message on how I feel about drugs."

"Yeah I got it," she said unconsciously rubbing her backside.

"Good because I won't hesitate to repeat my lesson with a paddle next time."

"Ouch, no I'm good." They hugged once more and she stepped back.

"Can I have those Tylenol now please?"

"Sure here." She took them and handed the glass back to him.

"Have you seen my phone?"

"Yep I have it and your laptop."

"Can I have them back?"

"Yep in two weeks."

"What?"

"Grounded."

"But you spanked me." Carter whined.

"Yes, and you're ground for two weeks, no phone no laptop. Plus your stuck in your room until Monday."

"Daddy that's not fair. Just no!"

"That's right baby girl, just say no."

"I just did."

"To drugs."

The end


End file.
